zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Villain
Hunter Foxer I was just a boy, lost and lonely, it was not about what I was doing, but what I was, I was not always a threat, but everyone thought the story, abandoned by parents in an orphanage, with no destination, I grew up in the streets , wandering aimlessly, but that night something happened, a terrible discomfort, it was only what I remember, I tried to control myself, while that horrible feeling reversed, but of what adiontou? In the end, with the body on the one hand sharing only one fox, on the other a "threat", a name that sounded familiar to me, I became something ... savage, I became a thug, I used a muzzle because of my other side, and things got even more different when I picked up that newspaper, '' The First Police Fox, '' his name Nick Wilde, he had his suffering in the past, because it became something great, but I will end it In this with my own hands, you already know me, my name is Hunter Foxer Hank Hannibal ''' My story began when I left that orphanage, I was not afraid of the streets, I was not afraid of thugs, but who would say that I would become one, because of my opposition to the laws, I lied in confusion, and because of that, I I lost my right eye, but make a mistake, I moved, I wanted to find a way to become the owner of this city, that's when I reconnected to Foxer, we made up his plan, we left that city at our feet, but who would say that it would end , the police had a plan, resulted in our loss, I remained in prison, but when I leave, there will not be a law that will stop me, my name? Hannibal '''Edward Evilon I was a rogue, just like Nick, we were friends, until the news arrived, I was wanted, but the biggest problem is that I was aware of this, I did not tell Nick, but on discovering, he rebelled, it was when I I realized Nick was a fearful, he said that I put him in danger, he abandoned me, as if he were not a trickster either, after a long time, I re-found him, from opposite sides, I ended up being defeated, but this was not so, I'll break up with him, so he made me, my name is Edward Evilon Kito Newsman Before I knew the revolt, I knew the dreams, mine? Being a police officer, I would not say that I was the best, but I did not deserve to be removed, after what happened to me, I did not know what 'dream' was anymore, it was when I became a villain, a demonstrator, and the police became which I hate most, but I knew that she would come after me, always changing my partners, this was my defense, but that day, that did not help, it was when a boy came to me, who would say it was Ace, but no matter what he tells me, nothing will change, I will still end the police, when I leave this cell, like many, I am Kito, I am a villain, we were not born so, but do not be surprised, this is just another story of villain Category:OC poem Category:Poem style Category:Police Fugitives Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Male character Category:Characters Category:Fanon stories Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Citizens Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizen Category:Adults Category:Male